


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

by guppybear



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guppybear/pseuds/guppybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byulyi gets high to balance out her lows, but Wheein's had enough. How will Byulyi win her back?</p><p>Based on the Arctic Monkey's song Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High? And also Jay Z and Kanye West's No Church in the Wild</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mirror's Image

Byulyi splashed cold water on her face hoping it would lift some of the fogginess that clouded her head. The muffled club music blasting outside of the bathroom felt a lot farther away than usual. She stared into the mirror and saw someone she didn’t like; someone broken, someone sad, someone high off their ass, someone who just got dumped by the girl of her dreams.

A complete and total loser.

The image in the mirror got fuzzier the harder she stared; and the fuzzier it got, the more she could tolerate it – and herself. Soon, her head started throbbing from the strain of keeping her eyes open and she had to close her then to keep herself from throwing up in the sink. She gripped the sink hard and took deep breaths in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

She heard a toilet flush and a stall open. Someone turned on the faucet next to her. She wished desperately that this person would get the hell out of here; her self loathing required isolation. 

Despite herself, she took another look in the mirror; her eyes were red like she had been crying (she hadn’t) and her face was pale and clammy. Her palms were sweaty, her knees were weak, and her arms felt like spaghetti.  _ ‘Why am I here? I need to go home.’  _

 

But she knew why she was here. 

 

Yongsun was here and Yongsun had weed and a lot of other fun drugs.  _ And _ Yongsun had friends, friends like Hyejin the DJ (DJ Hwasa while working) and Hyejin had friends like Wheein. And Wheein was why she was here. If there was a chance Wheein was here, that was all she needed. She needed to talk to Wheein, she needed to apologize so that Wheein could forgive her. Byulyi needed to win her back.

 

Her reflection mocked her, “Win her back? You can’t even stand up straight! Fucking pathetic.”

 

Byulyi could only glare hard at her reflection in response; it seemed to smirk at her. Being crossfaded made it harder to convince herself that what she was seeing wasn’t real; especially since she knew the words were.

 

The faucet next to her stopped running and Byulyi watched the girl walk out of the bathroom in the mirror. 

 

Her heart stopped – was that? 

 

But before Byulyi could turn around to get a good look, the door had closed behind the girl. Byulyi wasn’t even sure she could move from this spot to follow.

 

But even if that girl wasn’t Wheein, it didn’t mean that Wheein wasn’t right outside somewhere in that sea of people. She couldn’t leave until Wheein loved her again.

 

(She couldn’t leave until she didn’t hate herself anymore.)


	2. Don't Mess With The Threesome

Byulyi looked at her phone, it was 1:37AM and Wheein hadn’t responded to any of her messages. She unlocked her phone and typed in another message [I’m sorry.] to Wheein and sent it. 

 

After putting her phone away, she turned the faucet on again and splashed some more water on her face. Her mouth felt dry and she knew better than to drink alcohol - at least not anymore than she had already. The tap water tasted metallic, but it didn’t bother her.

 

She took one last look in the mirror before walking out the door back into the club. The music hit her hard making her feel a bit disoriented. She prayed she didn’t throw up on this dance floor. 

 

The crowd of sweaty people dancing loomed in front of her, resembling a dense and impenetrable wall. 

 

‘ _ Human beings in a mob. _ ’ 

 

But if she wanted to find Wheein, she would have to force herself through it.

 

She figured Yongsun was who she should ask first - even if she didn’t know where Wheein was, she’d at least have some weed with her. Byulyi began pushing her way to the V.I.P. portion of at the other side of the club. It was located upstairs and looked over the entire club. It was a nice place to smoke out provided you were allowed to go in.

 

After what felt like a millennia (it had only been 7 minutes), she reached the velvet rope separating the V.I.P.’s from the P.’s. She was sweaty and out of breath from pushing through the crowd, but thankfully for her the bouncer recognized her and let her through. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up – she really had not thought this through.

 

Her head was still cloudy, she’d sworn that she’d seen a horseman on the dancefloor, and the only thing keeping her upright was willpower - and she knew she didn’t have much of that. An Iggy Azalea*  song started playing and she was suddenly filled with determination. She gripped so tightly onto the handrail, her knuckles were white and her palms were red, and began slowly ascending the stairs.

 

About three-fourths of the way up, she looked down at the dancing crowd. It swirled and swayed different colors and shapes, making her dizzy and causing her to almost lose her footing. She managed to catch herself before falling down the stairs and cracking her head open.

 

_ ‘“Here lies Moon Byulyi, she died crossfaded off her ass at some shitty club falling down the stairs. A true loser.” What a great inscription for a tombstone.’  _ She thought,  _ ‘What would my parent’s think? What would  _ Wheein _ think.’ _

 

She couldn’t die now. Not while Wheein hated her. 

 

(Not while she hated herself.)

 

She stood and collected herself for a few minutes before pulling herself up the rest of the stairs. She looked around and spotted Yongsun (but not Wheein) at the end of the room with her girlfriend, Irene, on her lap and her boyfriend, Eric, with his arm draped around her. Byulyi knew they had a polyamorous relationship that worked very well for them (Yongsun had once told her that “love is cursed by monogamy” or something) but she always felt like Yongsun liked Irene more than she liked Eric. For example, Yongsun and Irene were speaking very animatedly right now, and Yongsun’s hands were glued onto Irene’s ass while Eric just dicked around on his phone. Nevertheless, this threesome was powerful, no one controlled them and no one questioned their relationship. At least, not out loud.  

 

Byulyi decided to ask Yongsun if she’d seen Wheein. And then she’d ask if Yongsun had any weed. Yongsun noticed Byulyi and waved her over (Byulyi was surprised she noticed anything other than Irene’s body at this moment.) Thankfully, Byulyi had reached the point in her intoxication where her body was running on autopilot and doing more or less the right things.

 

She reached Yongsun and co. and said hello to Eric and Irene. Eric waved and went back to his phone, Irene blew her a kiss and cuddled up to Yongsun.

 

“Hey, Yongsun-unnie. What’s drugs, my dealer?” Byulyi heard herself say.

 

Yongsun frowned, “You always say that and it’s never as funny as you think it is, Byul.” Byulyi smiled and Yongsun shook her head, “Count your blessing that Irene’s sitting on my lap, or else I would’ve shoved my foot so far up your ass. Anyway, what’s up, Byul? Do you want some weed?”

 

“No.” Byulyi blurted and Yongsun quirked a brow. Byulyi never turned down weed, “Well, maybe. But, have you… Have you seen Wheein tonight?”

 

Yongsun stared hard at Byulyi who was now feeling uncomfortable and awkward under her gaze. “No, I haven’t. Are you looking for her?” Byulyi could only nod, “Why?”

 

“I just…” ‘ _ Need her’ _ , “Wanted to apologize to her.” Byulyi started squirming under Yongsun’s unwavering gaze.

 

Yongsun leaned back, “Maybe you should leave that girl alone, Byul.” Yongsun pulled a small baggie of weed out of the back pocket of Irene’s pants making Irene giggle. She held the baggie out to Byulyi, but when Byulyi reached for it, Yongsun snatched her hand back and stuffed the baggie in her bra. “And maybe you shouldn’t be high as fuck when you’re apologizing to her. I’m surprised you even managed to get your ass up here.”

 

Byulyi swallowed hard and dropped her voice, “Yongsun-unnie, please. Just… If you see Wheein tonight, can you tell her I just want to talk to her, please?”

 

Yongsun sighed, “Fine, but only because I love you and hate how fucking pathetic you look right now.”

 

Byulyi smiled so big she thought her face was going to spilt, “Thank you, unnie!”

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes and scoffed, but Byulyi saw the small smile on her lips, “Yeah, whatever.” Yongsun’s face suddenly turned dark, “But, Byul, if that girl gives you a second chance, you need to get your shit together. We both know she deserves better than…” Yongsun gestured at Byulyi, “This.”

 

Byulyi looked at the ground, “I know.” Was all she could say.

 

Yongsun leaned towards Byulyi, a scowl on her face, “And if you ever hurt that girl again, Moon Byulyi, I will not hesitate to beat that skinny ass of yours.”

 

Byulyi took a deep breath and looked Yongsun dead in the eye, “No amount of physical pain could ever hurt as much as the pain of losing Wheein.”

 

Yongsun leaned back and gave Byulyi an incredulous look, “Have you always been this emo? Or is this because you’re so high?” Yongsun pulled the bag of weed out of her bra and threw it at Byulyi. Byulyi’s reflexes failed her and the baggie hit her square in the face. Irene laughed and Yongsun groaned. Eric was still playing on his phone. “Just take that and go, okay?”

 

Byulyi bent down and picked up the bag and thanked Yongsun again. But the thanks went unnoticed, Yongsun and Irene were making out and Byulyi and her sad problems were long forgotten. 

 

_ ‘What’s a mob to a king?’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please say 10 Hail Mary's


	3. The Girl In All Leopard

Byulyi pocketed the weed and walked off towards the top of the staircase wondering if she could try and spot Wheein in the crowd. She pulled out her phone again, it read 2:13AM and still no response from Wheein, maybe she was asleep? Byulyi typed out another message [Can we takl? Pleaes?] and sent it, not noticing her typos.

She pocketed her phone and started thinking (which was _very_ hard to do right now) was Yongsun right? Should she wait until she was sober to talk to Wheein? But she knew if she weren’t high, she wouldn’t have the courage to talk to Wheein. She also didn’t like the person she was when she was sober and at the very least when she was high, she could forget she was that person. She got high to balance out her lows.

Byulyi could feel her high coming down with that. She started feeling bad for herself. She started feeling bad _about_ herself. And then she felt the weight of the bag of weed in her pocket and decided that now was as good time a time as any to use it. Now is always a good time to get high.

She looked around the room to see if anyone was smoking and spotted a group of four girls around a table with a water bong on it. They looked nice enough and they were pretty, especially the mean looking one in all leopard in the middle. Wheein had never looked mean, but Byulyi had always had a thing for girls with resting bitch face, and they were usually pretty nice when you talked to them.

Byulyi walked over to the girls with (what she hoped was) her best smile on and asked, “Hey, do you ladies want to smoke with me?” She pulled out the weed baggie from her pocket and dangled it out in front of them. The girl in all leopard smiled giving Byulyi a much needed confidence boost, “It’s on me, smoking alone is just pretty boring, and kind of sad. I’m Byulyi, by the way.”

“I’m Krystal,” said the girl who smiled, “I’ll smoke with you. My friends don’t really care for it.”

“Yeah,” said the one with short hair. Byulyi really liked her hair, she wanted to try a short cut like that one day. Maybe she could ask this girl where she gets her hair cut. Byulyi wondered why it didn’t hurt when you got a haircut, “It smells bad. If you’re gonna smoke, I’m gonna go dance.” She turned to the other two and did the finger guns thing at them, “Vic-unnie, Luna, let's dance.”

The three of them got up and waved goodbye to Krystal and said “Nice to meet you” to Byulyi.

“Their loss,” Byulyi said when they left. She sat down across from Krystal and extended her hand, “Nice to meet you, Krystal. I like your clothes, you look very much like you belong on the catwalk.”

“Really? That’s so nice of you to say. My friends thought I overdid it.”

Byulyi shook her head “Not at all, I think you look really cool!”

Krystal smiled, “Thanks and thanks for sharing your weed.” Krystal shook Byulyi’s hand. It was warm and soft and Byulyi would have kissed it if not for the small amount of impulse control she had left.

Unfortunately she didn’t have enough impulse control to not blurt out, “You’re _really_ pretty.”

Thankfully, Krystal laughed and said, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Byulyi blushed and hoped Krystal couldn’t tell. “Thanks,” Byulyi pointed to the bong on the table, “Is the water clean? Or do you wanna use my piece instead?”

“We can use your piece,” Krystal said, “I think I’m a little too gone to go through the motions of a water bong* right now.”

Byulyi smiled, “I completely understand, sometimes it’s too much for me even when I’m sober.” To Byulyi’s delight, Krystal laughed at that, “I remember the first time I used a water bong I very much pretended like I knew how to and blew into it instead of inhaling.”

Krystal doubled over, “That’s so cute!”

Byulyi became sheepish, “My friends still won’t let me live it down! It was so embarrassing.”

“Well, I’m sure you’re a pro now.”

Byulyi winked, “Of course.” She pulled out her pipe, a grinder, and a lighter from her jacket pockets and set them on the table. She pulled some weed out of the baggie and started grinding it.

“Do you happen to get your weed from Yongsun?” Krystal asked.

Byulyi looked at Krystal in surprise, “Yeah, she’s a good friend. Do you know her? Well, you probably do. She’s like the king of this place. Er, queen.”

“I don’t know her personally, but my friend Seulgi is best friends with her girlfriend, Irene, so I know of her.”

“Oh, I know Seulgi, very nice girl.” Byulyi put the weed in the bowl of her pipe and handed it to Krystal along with the lighter, “Take the first hit since you’re my guest on this trip to getting high.”

“Well aren’t you chivalrous.” Krystal lit the pipe and Byulyi watched as the light from the lighter enveloped Krystal in a warm glow, accentuating her beauty. Krystal inhaled and exhaled slowly,  smoke danced beautifully around her, framing her like a painting - she looked godly. Byulyi felt like she had befriended someone too special for her. Krystal looked over at Byulyi and smiled, “I guess Yongsun has some really good weed.”

Krystal handed the pipe back to an awestruck Byulyi, “Yeah, probably the best I’ve ever had.”

She lit the pipe and Krystal shrugged, “I’ve had better.”

‘ _ What’s a king to a god?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’ve never used a water bong only the small pipes and when I read how to use one on wiki how it just seemed like A Lot. And then I asked my mom and she said complicated things about water levels and I stopped listening.


	4. What's A God To A Non Believer?

Byulyi inhaled deeply and then exhaled, she could taste Krystal on the mouthpiece. It made her head feel fuzzy. “How long have you been smoking?” She passed the 

 

“I started when I was about 18,” Light. Inhale. Exhale, “I’m 22 now. And you, Byulyi-ssi?” Pass.

 

Byulyi raised her eyebrows, “Not as long as you, no wonder you look so…”  _ Ethereal  _ “Cool when you light up, you’re a pro. It’s only been about three years for me.” Puff, puff, pass. “And, I’m your unnie, I’m 24.” Byulyi gave Krystal a cheeky smile. 

 

“Byulyi-unnie then.”  _ Puff, puff, fall in lust,  _ “You’re a pro, too, you have this cute little pipe.” Krystal inspected Byulyi’s pipe, “I like it, it looks like a radish.”

 

“Yeah, I have a matching water bong. My friends call it a moo bong, whatever that means. My, uh, ex got them for me.” Byulyi looked away sheepishly, “I haven’t had a chance to get a new one. Plus, it works well so what's the point, really?” Byulyi visibly deflated. She noticed the weed had burned out too much and started grinding more. 

 

“Your ex, what was he like?” Krystal asked slowly. 

 

Byulyi smiled fondly, “Oh, she was  _ everything _ . Very nice, charming, a good cook, an amazing singer, a weird but endearing laugh. And she was  _ great _ in bed.” Byulyi lit her pipe and blew the smoke out of her nose, “But I messed it up.” Thinking of Wheein, Byulyi pulled out her phone. 2:36AM, no reply from Wheein. 

 

Krystal cocked her head to the side, “How?”

 

Byulyi sighed, “By doing this. Spending more time acting like an idiot than being a good girlfriend. Forgetting important days. Forgetting her…” Byulyi pouted, “She didn’t like who I was when I was high. I…” ‘ _ Didn’t like who I was when I wasn’t’,  _ “I was having too much fun doing nothing. She was probably right. I don’t deserve her.” Byulyi’s eyes widened and she turned to Krystal, an apologetic look on her face, “Sorry, that was a bit of an overshare, huh?”

 

“No, not at all, I asked because I was curious about the kind of person you’d date.” Krystal grinned at Byulyi.

 

“Oh.” Byulyi handed Krystal the pipe and their hands touched. Neither of them made an effort to move away. Krystal’s eyes were locked onto hers and Byulyi could feel the blood rushing to her face, among other places. Eventually, Krystal pulled her hand away and took another hit, never taking her eyes off Byulyi. She blew her smoke in Byulyi’s direction. 

 

Byulyi swallowed hard.  _ ‘Fuck.’ _

 

Krystal smirked, “Anyway, Byulyi- _ unnie _ , what else do you do for fun?”

 

Byulyi smoothed down her jacket in an attempt to calm her nerves, “Music. I like singing even though I’m not too great. I’m better at rapping, so I do that too. But mostly I dance.” Byulyi smiled, these were the things that truly made her happy, “I’m actually a professional choreographer and I teach dance, too.”

 

Krystal perked up, “Dancing, huh? No wonder you have such a nice body. You probably have great stamina and flexibility, too?”

 

“Uh,” Byulyi’s mind was dull, was she hallucinating again or was Krystal hitting on her? “Well, I’d like to think so.” She scratched her head sheepishly. 

 

“Well, maybe you can show me your moves sometime.” Krystal put her hand on Byulyi’s arm and walked her fingers up her bicep, “Teach me a few dances…”

 

_ ‘Holy crap she _ is  _ flirting with me’  _ Byulyi cleared her throat, “Sure.”

 

“How about right now?”

 

“Do you think you can keep up with me?” Byulyi challenged. When was the next time a hot girl was gonna flirt with her so unabashedly? (Never.)

 

Krystal leaned in, her face so close Byulyi could feel her breath on her lips. Her eyes flickered down to Byulyi’s lips then back to her eyes. She whispered, “I’ve got a few moves of my own.” And bit down on her lip before pulling away. 

 

Byulyi knew she was high but Krystal made her feel warm like she was drunk. Krystal stood up and started walking towards the stairs. When Byulyi wasn’t following, she looked back at her and beckoned for her to follow. 

 

Byulyi quickly pocketed all her things before standing up and rushing after Krystal, almost tripping on her own feet. She managed to make it down the stairs, despite watching the rails melt under her hands, since she was completely fueled by lust. 

 

At the bottom of the stairs, Krystal grabbed Byulyi’s hand and pulled her through the crowd. You Can Do It was playing (Byulyi recognized it from the Save The Last Dance soundtrack, classic dance movie), Hyejin really knew how to pick appropriate songs. 

 

Hyejin. Hyejin was friends with Wheein. Had Wheein texted her back? Byulyi checked her phone again, barely catching that it was 2:47AM before Krystal snatched it away and stuffed it in her back pocket. 

 

“I thought we were gonna dance,” Krystal pulled Byulyi close so that they were chest to chest and placed her hands on Byulyi’s shoulders, “And if you want your phone back, you’re going to have to work for it.”

 

Byulyi decided she could live without her phone for a bit. Wheein wasn’t here, Krystal was. And Krystal was paying a lot of attention to Byulyi. 

 

And she also wanted to touch Krystal’s ass. 

 

So of course she put her hand’s on Krystal’s ass, grabbing her phone back before pulling Krystal even closer to dance. And Krystal was putting her ass into it. 

 

Krystal wasn’t lying, she had quite a few moves of her own, it was really turning Byulyi on, “Do you dance often?” Byulyi asked. 

 

“Is that some sort of lame pick up line?”

 

Byulyi laughed, “Maybe!”

 

“Well, you’re lucky you’re cute then.” Krystal smirked and Byulyi smiled sultrily, “And yeah, my friends and I are a dance crew.”

 

“Wow, no wonder you dance so well.”

 

Krystal looked at Byulyi through half-lidded eyes, “You’re not so bad yourself…”

 

Krystal leaned down and Byulyi instinctively closed eyes. Their lips met and Byulyi felt like she was on fire.

 

She could feel her heartbeat throughout her whole body, or maybe that was the bass from the speakers? Where was she again? And how did she get here? Why was it so hot?

 

Everything was fuzzy, Byulyi could barely breath. But now she was aware of a pair of lips on hers and something warm and wet and very pleasant in her mouth. It was warm, it was soft and she felt _ good _ . Something was touching her in  _ all _ the right places. 

 

Only Wheein knew how to do that, so it must be Wheein. She finally found her, and they had made up and now they would live happily ever after. Byulyi was so happy, she started crying, making the kiss salty. 

 

“Wheein,” she sniffled, “I’m sorry.”

 

Then everything stopped. Byulyi opened her eyes, dazed and confused with tears still streaming down her face. She saw someone who wasn’t Wheein and the fear began to set in. 

 

Krystal looked hurt.

 

Byulyi felt like a piece of shit. 

 

Byulyi wiped her eyes on her sleeve, “Shit, I’m so-”

 

Krystal slapped Byulyi in the face, “Fuck off. I can’t believe I thought you were sweet.” Krystal stormed off and Byulyi was left on the dance floor to nurse her cheek.


	5. Why'd You Only Ever Call Me When You're High?

Dancing people bumped into her on every side, it felt like there was no room to breathe. The room felt like it was closing in on her. She started hyperventilating, she held her head in her hands in fear that her brain would fall out of her head if she didn’t. She started pushing through the crowd looking for a way out. It felt like something was chasing her and she needed to escape before it caught her. 

 

After a while of rushing around almost aimlessly, she found herself in an alleyway right outside of the club. The nearby dumpsters smelled sour but cool air made her feel a little better. 

 

She leaned against the wall and slid down. She placed her head in her hands and sighed. 

 

“FUCK!” She yelled out and slapped the floor. Her hand stung but she was glad to feel something other than this pain inside of her.

 

Why was she so bad at being a decent person?

 

She thought of Krystal and felt bad. Bad for hurting her, bad for betraying Wheein even though they weren’t together anymore. Bad for being here at all. 

 

She didn’t want to feel bad anymore, she didn’t want to always have to get high to feel something.

 

She pulled out her phone. 3:39AM, no messages from Wheein. One from Yongsun that said [Btw, you owe me $40 for the weed, I’ll add it to ur tab. Thx Byul.]

 

Fucking Yongsun. 

 

She opened up the phone app on her phone and scrolled down to “W”. Was she awake? If she was would she even answer? Wasn’t this exactly what Yongsun told her not to do?

 

Well, like she had just said, fuck Yongsun. 

 

And she  _ missed  _ Wheein so fucking much. She was already acting brash and reckless, why not go all the way tonight? Honestly, could this night get any worse?

 

Byulyi pressed call and listened to the rings, getting nervous and breathing heavily. 

 

The phone kept ringing and Byulyi was afraid that Wheein wouldn’t pick up but she hear a “Hello?” on the other side. 

 

“Wheein..” She said breathlessly, she hadn’t heard Wheein’s voice in a while. 

 

“Byulyi…? What the fuck? It’s 3 in the morning why the hell are you calling me?”

 

Byulyi deflated, “I-I just… Wheein I’m so sorry.” Byulyi started sobbing, “I miss you so much. I’m so sorry I hurt you! I-I’m an idiot and I messed up, baby, But I promise I can and  _ will  _ change for you.” Byulyi managed to choke out through her sobs, “I  _ need  _ you, Wheein. I’m so in love with you.”

 

It was silent for a minute save for Byulyi’s sniffles. Finally, Wheein’s voice came through the reciever, “Why do you only call me when you’re high, Byulyi?”

 

“I just-”

 

“No!” Wheein yelled and Byulyi could hear the anger in her voice, “I want a  _ real  _ answer, Byulyi. And not one of your shitty, self-depreciating excuses.”

 

“I don’t… I don’t have the courage to do it when I’m sober.”

 

Wheein scoffed, “What did I  _ just  _ say about your shitty excuses!? Don’t you think it fucking sucks for me that you only call me at 3AM when you’re fucking high?” Wheein’s voice cracked, she was starting to cry, “Don’t you think it fucking hurts that that's the only time you want to talk to me?”

 

Byulyi started sobbing again, “Wheein, baby, I-I never meant to hurt you…”

 

“It doesn’t matter whether or not you meant it, Byulyi! It matters that it happened.”

 

Byulyi couldn’t think of anything to say and could only cry silently on the floor of the alley. 

 

Wheein’s voice came in, softer this time, “You don’t think I love you too? You don’t…” Wheein was sobbing now too, “You don’t think I want you here in bed next to me? You don’t think I want to be with you? The  _ real  _ you, not the you I’m talking to right now.” Byulyi heard Wheein take a few calming breaths, “I’m in love with the Moon Byulyi who would take me out dancing. The Moon Byulyi who would give me gifts that reminded her of me. The Moon Byulyi that would cuddle with me on the sofa while we watched a movie together. The Moon Byulyi who always made me laugh and smile and  _ happy.”  _ Wheein let out a sob before yelling out, “ _ The Moon Byulyi who remembered my birthday! _ ”

 

Byulyi was sobbing hard again but Wheein cried out, “No! You don’t get to cry! You’re not the one who was stood up at a restaurant on our anniversary. You broke my fucking heart, Byulyi. Go fuck yourself.”

 

Wheein hung up and Byulyi dropped her phone on the ground and cried until no more tears would come out. 


	6. Sunglasses and Advil

It was another half an hour before she managed to pick herself (and her phone) up off the ground and start her own personal walk of shame home. 

 

When she got to her apartment it was 5 in the morning. She fumbled with her keys before opening the door and dragged herself to her bedroom after locking the door behind her. In her room, she stripped down to her underwear and tossed her clothes on the ground. Her pipe and weed baggie fell out of her jacket pocket. She picked both of them up and placed the pipe on her dresser before taking the baggie to the bathroom. She emptied its contents into the toilet and flushed, she felt like a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

 

She looked in the mirror and saw herself for once, she was tired and in need of a shower, but she knew if she got in right now she would fall asleep and drown or something stupid. So she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She took another look in the mirror and she saw someone that she felt she could learn to love. 

 

She flopped down on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Tomorrow would be an advil and sunglasses kind of day, but for now she dreamt of dancing with a beautiful girl named Wheein. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I had a good time writing it.


End file.
